


I am Fearless and Therefore Powerful

by VerityGrahams



Series: Pride of Portree - QLFC - Season 7 - Chaser 1 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bromance, Character Death, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, POV Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Regulus Black Lives, The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerityGrahams/pseuds/VerityGrahams
Summary: Regulus and Severus find each other during a difficult time. It's a time when asking questions is dangerous. Will these brothers in arms survive the war together?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Albus Dumbledore, Regulus Black & Severus Snape, Regulus Black & Voldemort, Severus Snape & Voldemort
Series: Pride of Portree - QLFC - Season 7 - Chaser 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383895
Kudos: 17





	I am Fearless and Therefore Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I do not own Harry Potter
> 
> Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition
> 
> Team: Pride of Portree
> 
> Position: Chaser 1
> 
> Prompt: Save Regulus Black
> 
> Optional Prompts:
> 
> 8\. [Quote] "Beware; for I am fearless, and therefore powerful."
> 
> 13\. [Colour] Chocolate Brown
> 
> 14\. [Quote] "Her absence is like the sky, spread over everything."
> 
> Written for The Houses Competition
> 
> House: Lions
> 
> Position: Potions
> 
> Category: Standard
> 
> Prompt: "How is it possible that someone as intelligent as you can be so unfathomably dense?"
> 
> Word count: 1872 / A/N: 91
> 
> Warning: character death and suicide

I am fearless, and therefore powerful

Regulus Black was a Death Eater. For so long, this had been a point of pride for him, but something had changed. Now he was stuck. He was subservient to a man that he no longer believed in. The fact was, Regulus had seen the Dark Lord for what he was: a murderer. It was the death of someone very dear to Regulus that taught him the truth. This led him to believe that the Dark Lord held a secret, and he was determined to discover it. Regulus Black would avenge Kreacher, his house-elf, and he would be the downfall of the Dark Lord.

Regulus looked around the room, analysing the others that followed this man, the darkest wizard of the age. He didn't have access to the information that he needed, and he was in no position to get it himself, at least not yet. He wasn't as high up in the chain of command, and that meant that he needed an accomplice. How does one know if another is willing to turn against their master?

"Severus." The Dark Lord turned to a sallow man with long, lank, greasy hair.

His eyes were a dark brown, almost black, but Regulus noticed that when he felt particularly pleased, they were more chocolate brown. It was a tell, something that told Regulus exactly how Snape felt about any given situation. This was the servant that the Dark Lord was trying to weasel into Dumbledore's camp.

"Did you manage to secure a position at Hogwarts?" he asked. "I am confident that they will need yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts professor."

Their master had pale, almost translucent skin. Under a prominent brow were two deep red eyes, slitted like a serpent, and if that wasn't enough, his nose was two elongated slits which further emphasised his snake-like appearance.

"I am afraid not, my Lord," Snape replied with his deep, smooth tone. "I did, however, gain what could be useful information."

Regulus watched as Snape bowed his head in reverence. His eyes shone, but they were bleak, black now; Snape was not happy to give out this news. The Dark Lord simply nodded for him to continue.

"_Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _Snape almost mumbled; clearly, he was fearful as to how the words would be taken. "It is a prophecy that was delivered to Dumbledore, my Lord."

There was silence in the dismal dining hall of Malfoy Manor. No one dared speak until they knew what was on the Dark Lord's mind. The pale man at the head of the table, the one they all looked to, sat thinking.

After a long silence, he finally spoke, "The Potters. It is their child that the prophecy speaks of. They will _all _die." He was resolute in his tone and expression.

Regulus schooled his expression, but on the inside, he screamed. How could he serve such a man? He had believed in blood-purity, but the Potter child was no Muggle or Muggle-born, nor was he likely to be a Squib. There was no purpose. This was just one man seeking as much power as he could, and he was willing to spill any blood, even that of the purest wizards to get it.

The expression on Snape's face changed. He had paled, a sheen of sweat accumulated on his forehead. He watched the man panic, as though trying to summon the courage to speak.

"My Lord," Snape stammered finally. "I beg of you." He swallowed. "Please, spare the life of the woman, Lily Evans Potter." He looked up at his master, who looked confused at the request, his expression questioned Snape. "I – _desire_ her – my Lord."

He noted the eyes, Snape's tell. They were warm brown, just like chocolate; he _loved_ her. Regulus wondered if Snape would make a good co-conspirator. He was a smart man, surely he knew the woman wasn't really safe.

* * *

Severus Snape turned out to be an ideal partner. He was just as disillusioned and was desperate to ensure Lily's safety. Over the months, they had become close; after all, no one could understand them as they did. There was no one else like them; having joined the Dark Lord and then find yourself trapped having realised the truth."You are out of your mind, you cannot convince him to leave her be," he told Snape for the umpteenth time.

"Don't you think I know that!" Severus snapped. "What else can I do? I am powerless to help her. The only way is for him to be defeated once and for all."

"How is it possible that someone as intelligent as you can be so unfathomably dense?" Regulus snarked. "You need to warn her! If she doesn't listen, go to someone who will."

"Dumbledore?" Severus started pacing the small house. "He- he despises me, always has. He knows what I am; he would kill me."

"I thought you said that you loved her?" he asked.

"I do."

"Then, it is worth the risk. It's the only chance she has." Regulus stood in front of his friend. "And then, we will work together on finding out his secret. We will defeat him."

* * *

As time passed, Severus found hope. He worked for Dumbledore, although Regulus refused. He did not trust the older wizard. Regulus had even decided to share his story with Severus.

"Your house-elf?" Severus asked, his warm chocolate brown eyes alight with curiosity as he analysed the locket.

"Yes, he had asked for a house-elf to help with a task. I proudly offered up Kreacher, and the Dark Lord underestimated him, of course. He had intended for him to die in that cave, but he didn't. Kreacher found his way back to me, and before the poison finally took his life, he gave me this locket."

"Why so much protection for an heirloom?" Severus pondered. "I could take it to Albus?"

"It's Albus now, is it?" Regulus laughed. "I remember when you despised the man like I do."

"He promised Lily would be safe, my unwavering allegiance is but a small price."

Regulus couldn't help but smile, having a friend to share his secret, his quest. They were like brothers.

* * *

_November 1st 1981_

Regulus stood in the living room at Spinner's End. Severus had become his closest friend, his confidant, his brother in arms. It pained him to see his brother like this; his head was in his hands, hunched over and broken, heart-wrenching sobs filled the room.

"Sev, you did everything you could."

"I thought … he was going … to keep her … safe," he sobbed. "I wish … I wish _I_ were dead …"

"Severus, don't talk like that. We were going to defeat him, we were going to get revenge!" he pleaded. "Her son, he needs to be protected."

"He doesn't need protection… the Dark Lord is gone."

Regulus looked into Severus's usually chocolate brown eyes and was disturbed to find them changed. They were lifeless now, he looked like he had lived a thousand years of misery. The once warm eyes were now dark and lifeless.

"Sev?"

"Don't call me that!" he spat.

"I get it, it was her name for you." Regulus watched as Severus just stared at him with blank, dead eyes. "I'll give you some time, but I'm coming back."

* * *

Regulus had been trying to contact Severus for days. Eventually, he had gone to Spinner's End to force his way in. He stood on the front step banging on the door.

"Severus! Open up!" he bellowed. "I think I might have figured something out. The child had a scar, and I think it's the last clue we need."

He continued to knock on the door, but there was no reply. Regulus could hear nothing from the inside of the house.

"I get it. You're upset, but we can avenge her death. I promise that we will." Regulus stood at the door, waiting, but there was nothing. "Severus, if you don't answer, I will just unlock the door myself."

There was still no movement from the house. Regulus took out his wand and unlocked the door.

"I told you I would let myself in," he called.

The house was silent, he walked from room to room finding nothing and no one. Fear began to creep up Regulus's spine as he recalled those fateful words that Severus had said.

_'I wish … I wish _I _were dead …_'

"Severus!" he shouted, his voice panicked. He took the stairs two at a time before bursting into his friend's bedroom.

Severus lay on the bed. His skin was deathly pale, almost blue. There was a small cauldron on the side cabinet, and the smell was telling. Regulus walked over and prayed that it was only 'Draught of Living Death'; reversible. Sure enough, there were the remnants of Asphodel and Wormwood, a few Sopophorous beans littered the table. Then he saw the fatal addition of Belladonna. A sprig of the plant lay over a small scrap of parchment.

'_Her absence is like the sky, spread over everything._

_Please do me one favour; make him pay for taking her from me. _

_Severus'_

Regulus knelt before his friend. His eyes were open, but they were no longer warm or alive. Severus's eyes were black and dull. He was dead.

* * *

Regulus never imagined that he would be here. The Hogwarts gates loomed above him, and they were far more threatening than they had ever been when he was a student. He pushed the gates and walked through. He was going to see Professor Dumbledore. It was surprisingly easy to get in to see him, but then security had become extremely lax since The Dark Lord's defeat.

He soon stood in the famous office, the walls covered in portraits of headmasters gone by. _He_ sat in front of the large, ornate oak desk, his hands steepled before him. Dumbledore had an unusually cold look in his eyes, not the Professor Dumbledore that most boasted of, but then Regulus had made the drastic error of becoming a Death Eater, and he knew it.

"Mr Black." Dumbledore looked at him through his half-rimmed spectacles.

Regulus swallowed and threw the locket on the desk. He was determined to honour his friend's memory.

"I do not think that he is dead." He looked at the older wizard who didn't even flinch at the prospect.

Dumbledore nodded, asking for him to continue.

"I did not agree with Severus helping you, but he-" he paused, "he- died."

"How?" he asked.

"Draught of Living Death with the fatal addition of Belladonna."

"Forgive me, but how do you think _he_ survived?"

Regulus snorted. "I will tell you, and I will work with you, but only to honour the memory of Severus Snape."

"It will take someone stronger, someone unafraid to stand up against what isn't right, to fulfil this task. That was something Severus had."

Regulus looked down at Dumbledore now, his arms folded and anger alight in his eyes. "Beware; for I am fearless, and therefore powerful."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I get two scorings for this one!
> 
> The Houses Competition judging gave me: 19.50/20 and I got Judges Pick for this one!
> 
> I found that I lost for the speech prompt "How is it possible that someone as intelligent as you can be so unfathomably dense?" - I agree with the judge that this didn't really pay a very significant part in the plot, and I think 0.25 deduction was generous really. I had stacked with QL and so that means that I probably forced too many prompts into one story - you can't make them all integral.
> 
> I lost another 0.25 for Snapes eyes being chocolate brown, and this was from flow. The point was that when Severus felt a certain way they were warmer in colour, whereas the judge felt that I had made an error from canon. I am hoping the QL judge can pick that up as chocolate brown was their prompt!
> 
> The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition gave me: 8.5/10 and 6/9 bonus points
> 
> In some ways this judging 'got' my story more than the other, but in other ways it really didn't. The main prompt where this judging is concerned is 'Regulus Lives' which he does, but due to the 'focus' of the story I lost points for that. This judging felt that the focus was on Severus Snape, however, as it was from Regulus' point of view I find I disagree, and therefore wouldn't change anything.
> 
> The Houses Judge loved how my story flowed, however, there was one sentence that the QL judge did not like, and felt it was awkward. I felt it was too, but as I was writing it, I thought that was how it should be. "Please, spare the life of the woman, Lily Evans Potter. I - desire her - my Lord."This is the line, and I think all I would change is the name, leaving it at 'Lily'. It would be good to know if anyone understands why I made this sentence awkward.
> 
> The optional prompts here were thought to be not used as well as they could. The quote about being fearless, given to Regulus, was thought to not fit the character, or have much impact on the story. I have to say, I completely agree here. The intent was that this was Regulus' attitude going forward, however, it not fitting feels out of my control. I would have always used these sentiments, but re-worded, and made it fit his casual way of speaking. I cannot do this with a prompt, but I can now the judging is in!
> 
> The Chocolate Brown prompt I was worried about as the THC judge didn't get it! But Huzzah this judge did, they got that it was an emotional reaction and a tell that showed Regulus Severus' true feelings on a matter.
> 
> The final prompt - the C. quote, which I picked cause I loved it, and made sure it fit the story because I wanted it so bad! They felt it worked, but I lost a point because ... well there was no because noted... so there you go!


End file.
